


Bertram’s Maid

by fluffybobbabby



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybobbabby/pseuds/fluffybobbabby
Summary: After sending a joke application to be another maid for the Ross family, you didn’t expect much. But here you are, the new maid in the penthouse with your partner, and soon to be lover, Bertram. Did I mention you have daddy issues? No? Well you do. You’re 35, and he’s 50ish. YAY!
Relationships: Bertram Winkle/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Bertram’s Maid

“Hello (Y/N) (L/N)! Thank you so much for your application as the maid for our sweet kids! You are hired, and you will start...” Your mouth dropped at the first few lines, completely shocked. Did...did she really hire you? You won’t lie, you completely made the application as a joke, and you listed your experiences as ‘Good at cooking and cleaning 😏🖐’. This has to be a joke right?

After reading the address and instructions in line, you came to the conclusion that no. This is definitely not a joke. Not at all. You sighed, slumping in your chair while ruffling your hand back. For a single and lonely 35 year old, you sure could use the extra chaos you were sure these...how many kids? Are certain to bring you. “Well, time to pack I guess.”

~~~

You payed and thanked the taxi, pulling out your luggage while holding the instructions on how to find the Ross penthouse. You wore a simple pale blue blouse, with a black skirt. You began to walk into the building, when a unfamiliar red head bumped into you on accident. “Oh gosh, I am so sorry! Here, let me help you.” You let out a winded thank you as she lifted you up, shocked by the strength of her grip. “You’re (Y/N), right? I’m so excited to have another female helper around here! My name’s Jessie.” you smiled at her, and firmly shook your hand—introducing yourself as well.

You and her chatted on the way up to the penthouse, after starting a conversation about each other’s love life. You learned about her current boyfriend, Tony, and she teasingly said beware for she knew karate. “Oh don’t worry, he’s not my type.” You didn’t go into details, for how could you tell the nanny you will work with on the first day of your DIRE daddy issues?

The elevator ping alerts you both, and before she can say anything, the door opens and you walk right into a deep auburn woman—thus knocking her over. “OH, BERTIE! Help me!” all she received in response was the kids applauding you. You gave them all a confused look, before looking at your future partner.

Oh... _hunka_ **_HUNKA_**. .

The shiny head. The smoldering mustache. The GREAT physique. The deep alluring eyes. Who IS this man? “Thank you for helping me, ms....?” He asked, and you could FEEL your lower abdomen pooling. His voice alone could get you the highest orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. “Bertram, meet the new maid and your number 2 in crime! (Y/N) (L/N)!”

You fainted.

Before you could black out, you felt arms wrap around you securely, and the older women with the feather hat gasp in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i had to.


End file.
